


Back to You

by secretaerise



Series: Weishin - Oneshot [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Seharusnya Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sadar, tidak diperlukan kecocokan zodiak untuk mengetahui keinginan masing-masing.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Weishin - Oneshot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> HUHU my first attempt of writing smut scenes..........idk I'm going to hide in the corner now, oke, bye.

“Lo udah denger kalau Wooseok putus sama Kogyeol, kan?” tanya Seungyoun di suatu sore. Nadanya penuh kehati-hatian, karena ia tahu, ini adalah topik sensitif bagi temannya itu.

Jinhyuk, yang tengah memegang _remote TV_ , menghentikan gerakannya untuk sedetik, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoun dengan sebuah gumaman. Ia lalu menaikkan volume TV untuk menghalau suara temannya itu.

Padahal sore itu ia sengaja datang ke rumah Seungyoun untuk sesi menonton film mingguan mereka, tapi seharusnya ia tahu kalau Seungyoun juga akan mulai mengangkat _topik ini_ dan menasihatinya macam-macam.

Apalagi kalau bukan soal bagaimana seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih _civil_ terhadap _mantan kekasihnya_.

“Menurut gue bagus sih mereka akhirnya putus,” Seungyoun ternyata belum selesai. “Lo tau sendiri, kan, Kogyeol treated him like shit gitu lah. Nggak heran gue pas tau mereka putus karena Kogyeol selingkuh,” Seungyoun mengakhiri analisisnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Jinhyuk masih diam.

“Mungkin lo bisa…nanya soal keadaan dia?”

Jinhyuk menghela napas. Sepertinya percuma juga ia menaikkan volume TV, karena perkataan temannya itu tetap terdengar sangat jelas dan mulai memenuhi setiap sudut otaknya.

“Lo tau itu nggak mungkin. Gue sama Wooseok udah nggak saling komunikasi lagi selama…sebulan lebih?” akhirnya Jinhyuk menyerah dan memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada temannya itu.

“Ya tapi itu kan karena Kogyeol. Sekarang kan mereka udah putus, Hyuk,” jawab Seungyoun sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Jinhyuk menghela napas lagi. Perkataan Seungyoun memang benar. Setelah putus dari Wooseok, Jinhyuk terkadang masih bertemu pria itu karena lingkaran pertemanan mereka sama. Namun semenjak Wooseok mulai berpacaran dengan Kogyeol, Jinhyuk tahu Wooseok mulai menghindar untuk bahkan berada di satu tempat yang sama dengannya.

Jinhyuk tidak pernah menyukai Kogyeol sejak awal. Menurut Jinhyuk, Wooseok terlalu _baik_ untuk pria itu. Tentu saja Kogyeol tahu kalau Wooseok dan dirinya pernah berhubungan. Dan sepertinya semua itu berjurus pada Kogyeol yang melarang Wooseok untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Jinhyuk, walaupun putus dengan Wooseok, tapi ia tidak pernah membenci mantan kekasihnya itu. Akhirnya Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk mengalah dan tidak pernah datang lagi ke perkumpulan mereka. Ia tahu betapa sulitnya bagi Wooseok untuk berteman dengan seseorang, dan ia tidak ingin menghilangkan kesenangan Wooseok berkumpul dengan teman-temannya hanya karena _dirinya_. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk datang ke rumah Seungyoun seperti ini, atau membiarkan temannya yang lain datang ke rumahnya.

“Tetep aja…” Jinhyuk membalas pernyataan temannya diikuti tatapan pasrah. “Lo bayangin aja, ditanyain soal mantan _sama_ mantan pacarnya juga.”

“Minggu depan ada ulang tahun Sejin,” Seungyoun berkata seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan Jinhyuk. “Nggak mungkin, kan, lo berdua nggak dateng? Jadi anggap aja kayak pertemuan dua temen yang nggak disengaja,” lanjut Seungyoun sambil meraih bungkus popcorn yang terabaikan di atas meja.

Sebenarnya, Seungyoun sudah lelah menasihati kedua temannya itu, terutama Jinhyuk. Sebagai orang luar, ia bisa melihat bahwa keduanya masih sama-sama saling menyukai dan mengharapkan satu sama lain. Walaupun Jinhyuk sering berkilah dengan mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak berjalan karena sedikitnya kesamaan antara dirinya dengan Wooseok, tapi Seungyoun beranggapan ini semua terjadi karena dua-duanya keras kepala. Bodoh dan keras kepala, lebih tepatnya. Padahal ia tahu Wooseok pun masih sangat mengharapkan Jinhyuk, tetapi pria itu malah berpacaran dengan Kogyeol dan kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu berselingkuh. Sedangkan Jinhyuk malah duduk santai menonton TV seperti ini, dan bukannya _berjuang_ untuk merebut kembali pria yang masih sangat dipedulikannya itu.

Mengetahui fakta dari kedua belah pihak rasanya membuat Seungyoun sakit kepala saking gemasnya.

“Gue nggak ada rencana buat dateng, kok,” jawab Jinhyuk setelah beberapa saat.

Seungyoun langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

“Hyuk, gue capek banget liatin lo berdua kayak begini terus. Bisa nggak, sih, lo tuh jadi _cowok_ terus langsung datengin Wooseok dan bilang kalau lo tuh masih mau dia balik!”

“Gue nggak pengen Woosek balik,” Jinhyuk masih berusaha berkilah, yang justru membuat Seungyoun semakin gemas.

“Youn, gue sama Wooseok tuh nggak cocok. Kita nggak punya kesamaan sama sekali. Padahal kalau orang pacaran, kan, harusnya nikmatin hal yang sama-sama disukain bareng,” Jinhyuk berusaha berargumen, walaupun argumennya terdengar lemah, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

“Hyuk, lo pikir semua pasangan tuh kesukaannya mesti sama? Coba lo liat gue sama Sejin! Kesukaan dan sifat kita bertolak belakang banget, tapi lancar-lancar aja tuh?” Seungyoun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan alasan yang dikemukakan oleh temannya itu.

“Lo nggak ngerti, Youn…gue sama Wooseok tuh…kita berantem setiap saat. We weren’t happy together,” Jinhyuk berusaha mengeluarkan alasan apa saja yang ada di otaknya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah lelah, terus-terusan membicarakan hal yang sama dengan temannya ini.

“Terus lo pikir, Wooseok bahagia gitu sama Kogyeol?” tanya Seungyoun, dengan tatapan tajamnya berusaha ‘menusuk’ akal pria di sebelahnya. “Yaah, setidaknya Wooseok berusaha move on sih, ya. Lah, kalau lo? Seharian cuma duduk depan sofa sambil nonton film,” dan perkataan Seungyoun tepat menuju sasaran.

“Siapa bilang!?” Jinhyuk menjawab dengan sewot.

“Oooh, tunggu! Gue denger lo sempet mau have sex sama teman sekelas lo yang cewek? Tapi gagal, karena katanya,” Seungyoun mengambil jeda, “your dick wasn’t hard enough,” lalu pria itu tertawa kencang-kencang.

Jinhyuk melempar temannya dengan sebuah bantal.

“Gue waktu itu lagi mabok, ya! And don’t blame it on my dick!”

Seungyoun menatap Jinhyuk dengan tatapan mengejek, “obviously, karena cewek itu bukan Wooseok,” Seungyoun tahu ia sudah memenangkan perdebatan ini karena dilihatnya Jinhyuk tidak bisa membalas apa-apa lagi.

“Pokoknya minggu depan, lo harus dateng ke ulang tahunnya Sejin,” tutup Seungyoun dengan nada final.

* * *

Jinhyuk tahu, menyetujui tawaran Seungyoun adalah ide yang buruk.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Wooseok. Bukan karena _dirinya_ yang benar-benar tidak menginginkannya, tapi perkataan Wooseok lah yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa pria itu sudah benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Semua berawal dari pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Wooseok. Dan pertengkaran kecil itu terus menumpuk sampai akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran hebat di suatu malam setelah berkumpul dengan kelompok bermain mereka, dan menenggak minuman alhokol yang cukup banyak. Minuman itu mempengaruhi akal sehat keduanya, dan membuat mereka mengeluarkan apa saja dari mulut masing-masing hanya demi menjadi yang lebih benar.

Wooseok terus menerus berkata bahwa mereka _tidak cocok_. Dari sesimpel film dan olahraga yang disukai, sampai kecocokan zodiak yang katanya tidak _compatible_. Semua itu, menurut Jinhyuk, sangatlah konyol. Tapi apa yang ia nggap konyol, ternyata dianggap berharga bagi Wooseok dalam hubungan mereka.

Seungyoun bilang, kesalahpahaman itu hadir karena mereka berdua selalu _berpikir_ , tapi tidak pernah menyuarakannya. Jinhyuk berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatan Wooseok itu benar, bahwa mereka _memang_ tidak cocok. Sedangkan Wooseok tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jinhyuk karena pria itu _selalu_ diam saja.

Mereka seperti menarik sebuah tali ke arah yang berlawanan selama 5 bulan lebih.

Padahal, hubungan mereka berjalan cukup normal pada awalnya. Jinhyuk yang sebelumnya tidak pernah berhubungan serius dengan seseorang, akhirnya mau mengambil kesempatan pertamanya bersama Wooseok. Karena Wooseok, secara ajaib, mampu mengubah pandangan Jinhyuk soal hubungan serius.

Walaupun, seperti hubungan _cliché_ lainnya, semua bermula dari ketertarikan fisik.

 _The sex is great,_ Jinhyuk harus mengakui itu. Tapi untuk selevel dirinya pun tahu, bahwa sebuah hubungan tidak bisa hanya berlandaskan _sex_. Pada akhirnya, pikiran-pikiran sesederhana mengenai _betapa tidak cocoknya mereka_ , masuk ke kepalanya dan berkumpul menjadi sebuah teori yang mendorong dirinya untuk berpisah dengan Wooseok.

Jadi, ketika suatu malam Wooseok datang ke rumahnya dan mengembalikan barang-barang yang pernah diberikan oleh dirinya, Jinhyuk menerimanya begitu saja. Tidak ada tangisan, ataupun kata-kata perpisahan yang menyayat hati. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dan tahu-tahu, Jinhyuk mendengar bahwa Wooseok telah memulai hubungan baru dengan _pria lain_.

Menyebalkannya adalah, Jinhyuk dengar dari Seungyoun kalau Wooseok sangat memuja-muja kekasih barunya itu. Bagaimana Kogyeol memiliki selera yang sama dengannya. Dari film, musik, olahraga, makanan, dan hal-hal lain yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk mendengus kesal saat mendengarnya. Padahal dulu, bukan berarti ia tidak pernah berusaha mendengarkan musik atau menonton film yang disukai Wooseok. Tetapi tetap saja, yang namanya selera mana bisa dipaksa untuk berubah dalam semalam?

Jinhyuk akhirnya hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu, karena bagaimanapun juga, inilah yang namanya _hidup_. Semua bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja. Tanpa peringatan.

Kembali ke pesta ulang tahun Sejin yang didatanginya. Baru datang saja, ia langsung bisa melihat Wooseok bersama sang pemilik pesta tengah duduk di sofa pinggir kolam renang. Mereka tengah berbincang dan tertawa-tawa. Sekilas, Wooseok terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi bahkan dari kejauhan, Jinhyuk menyadari lingkaran hitam di bawah mata pria itu.

Jinhyuk belum sempat mengalihkan pandangannya, ketika Wooseok mengangkat wajahnya sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Jinhyuk pikir, Wooseok akan langsung membuang muka, tetapi pria itu malah tersenyum kecil padanya.

Jinhyuk pun balas tersenyum, sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung. Meskipun begitu, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan sambil menghabiskan sodanya.

“Jadi,” tiba-tiba sebuh suara muncul dari belakangnya, “lo emang mau berdiri di sini seharian, atau nyamperin Wooseok dan ngobrol sama dia?”

Jinhyuk meletakkan gelas kertasnya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoun dengan lelah, “gue nggak akan nyamperin dia.”

“Terus lo ngapain di sini?”

Jinhyuk menatap Seungyoun tidak percaya. “Kan lo yang maksa gue dateng!”

Seungyoun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tatapan polos. “Siapa bilang? Gue, kan, cuma nyuruh lo dateng. Tapi gue nggak dateng ke rumah lo terus narik-narik lo ke sini, kan?” kilah Seungyoun sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Jinhyuk hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Malas menanggapi temannya lagi.

“Tuh, kesempatan lo buat ngobrol sama Wooseok,” Seungyoun menyenggol bahunya sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Wooseok dan kawan-kawannya. Sejin dan beberapa teman lain sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan Wooseok untuk pergi ke lantai dansa. Sepertinya Wooseok menolak karena pria itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan teman-temannya menari.

“Kata Sejin, Wooseok diem terus beberapa hari ini,” kata Seungyoun lagi sambil menyesap minumannya. “Kayaknya dia sedih deh habis putus.”

“Pastilah,” balas Jinhyuk singkat. “Dan bakalan lebih ngeselin lagi kalau habis itu diajak ngobrol sama mantannya yang lain,” secara tidak langsung, Jinhyuk merujuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Seungyoun menghela napas.

“Mungkin…Wooseok bukan sedih karena habis putus sama Kogyeol,” ujar Seungyoun pelan.

“Maksud lo?”

“Kalau mau tau, tanya aja langsung ke orangnya.”

Setelah mengatakan itu, Seungyoun menepuk bahunya pelan. Sebelum pergi, temannya itu menunjuk ke arah Wooseok lagi sambil memberikannya tatapan menyuruh.

Jinhyuk pun ditinggal sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya.

Mungkin ada benarnya juga perkataan Seungyoun. Apa salahnya, sih, menanyakan kabar pria itu? Karena bagaimanapun juga, kan, mereka dulunya berteman baik. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk berbasa-basi.

Tanpa Jinhyuk sadari, sebelum ia memikirkannya lebih matang, kakinya sudah bergerak menuju tempat Wooseok berada.

* * *

Wooseok tahu, bahwa Jinhyuk akan hadir di pesta malam itu.

Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tidak akan hadir? Sejin, kan, temannya juga. Apalagi, ada Seungyoun yang sudah pasti juga mengajak pria itu untuk datang.

Jadi, seharusnya Wooseok sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Jinhyuk malam ini.

Sayang, nyalinya hanya berani untuk memberikan senyum kecil pada pria yang malam ini terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Wooseok dulu selalu berkata bahwa ia menyukai Jinhyuk dalam balutan warna putih, karena cocok dengan pria itu. Untuk sesaat, Wooseok berpikir, apa Jinhyuk sengaja memakai baju putih karena tahu akan bertemu dengan dirinya malam ini?

Tapi Wooseok segera menghalau pikiran _bodoh_ itu.

Bohong kalau ia berkata tidak merindukan pria jangkung itu sama sekali. Sebulan tanpa komunikasi dengan Jinhyuk membuatnya merindukan kehadiran pria itu lebih dari apa pun. Namun ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasib hubungan mereka. Padahal ia sendiri yang menggunakan alasan _tidak cocok_. Tapi Jinhyuk pun sama sekali tidak membantahnya, jadi mungkin _memang benar_ kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak cocok.

Tetapi memangnya Jinhyuk tidak tahu, kalau diamnya pria itu lah yang justru membuat Wooseok sakit hati?

Sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menerima ajakan Kogyeol dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Awalnya, semua berjalan lancar, sama seperti hubungannya dengan Jinhyuk dulu.

Ia dan Kogyeol memiliki selera yang sama dalam banyak hal. Obrolan mereka pun tersambung dengan baik. Namun, Wooseok merasa seperti ada yang s _alah_ , karena ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jinhyuk.

Setiap ia berjalan dan bergandengan tangan dengan Kogyeol, yang ia ingat justru kehangatan tangan besar Jinhyuk yang dulu selalu menggenggamnya erat. Setiap Kogyeol tertawa, yang ada di dalam bayangannya justru suara dan senyum lebar Jinhyuk saat mendengar ceritanya yang lucu. Dan saat Kogyeol menciumnya, yang ia rasakan justru bibir lembut Jinhyuk yang dulu sering melumat bibirnya dalam-dalam.

 _Semuanya_ , mengingatkannya akan Jinhyuk.

Jadi, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu kaget saat Kogyeol ketahuan berselingkuh darinya. Mungkin Kogyeol pun sadar, bahwa Wooseok belum benar-benar melupakan Jinhyuk.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Wooseok tahu ia sudah menjadikan Kogyeol sebagai pelarian untuk sesaat. Ia bahkan sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli ketika dirinya putus dengan Kogyeol.

Karena dirinya memang tidak pernah benar-benar peduli.

Dan sekarang ia bersedih karena semua kenangannya dengan Jinhyuk seolah kembali. Ia sudah tidak berbicara dengan pria itu selama sebulan lebih. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat hubungannya kembali. Ia yakin, Jinhyuk pasti sudah tidak ingin berbicara dengannya lagi.

Yah, setidaknya dia bisa melihat Jinhyuk lagi malam ini.

“Hei.”

Wooseok menoleh dengan terkejut, dan mendapati pria yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menyapanya.

Wooseok menelan salivanya dengan gugup, “oh..hei,” balas Wooseok pelan.

“Boleh duduk di sini?” tanya pria itu lagi sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Wooseok buru-buru mengangguk dan sedikit bergeser untuk memberi ruang bagi pria itu.

Untuk beberapa menit yang terasa panjang, tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa. Jinhyuk melihat gelas kosong Wooseok dan menunjuknya, “mau diambilin minum lagi?”

“Eh? Oh, nggak usah. Lagi nggak pengen minum alkohol malem ini,” jawab Wooseok sambil berdeham untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. “Lo sendiri…?”

Jinhyuk menggeleng. “Tadi bawa mobil ke sini.”

Hening kembali.

“Lo-“

“Apa-“

Keduanya lalu berhenti dan berpandangan. Mereka lalu terkekeh pelan karena kejadian kecil itu. Tanpa sadar, suasana kaku di antara mereka sedikit mencair.

“Lo…ehm, you look nice tonight,” puji Wooseok dengan tulus. Telinganya sedikit memerah saat mengatakan itu. Rasanya ia seperti kembali seperti dulu saat baru berkenalan dengan Jinhyuk.

“Makasih. Lo juga,” jawab Jinhyuk singkat. Pria itu terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata, “Apa…apa lo baik-baik aja? Gue baru denger soal kabar…” Jinhyuk tidak melanjutkan omongannya, dengan asumsi Wooseok akan mengerti maksud perkataannya.

Wooseok tertawa pahit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa Jinhyuk pikir dia terlihat sedih sekarang karena sehabis putus dengan Kogyeol?

“Nggak apa-apa, kok.”

“Baguslah…” Jinhyuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

“Lagian itu salah gue juga…” gumam Wooseok sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Walaupun suasana hingar-bingar menyelimuti mereka, tapi Jinhyuk masih bisa mendengar perkataan pria itu dengan jelas. Namun ia tidak mengerti arti dari perkataan Wooseok.

“Maksudnya?” tanpa bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, Jinhyuk langsung bertanya.

“Ah, nggak ada maksud apa-apa, kok. Lupain aja,” jawab Wooseok sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

“Tapi gue pikir…” Jinhyuk diam dan berpikir sebentar, “gue pikir kalian…cocok?”

“Ya…kita emang cocok, tapi ada alasan lain kenapa kita putus,” Wooseok memberanikan diri menjawabnya. “Selain karena dia ketauan selingkuh, ya,” tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum pahit.

“Oh…” Jinhyuk lalu menatapnya penasaran, “zodiak dia apa?”

“Hm?” Wooseok bergumam tidak paham.

“Apa zodiak kalian cocok?”

Tidak ada nada menyindir dari pertanyaan Jinhyuk, bahkan Wooseok merasa pria itu tengah berusaha menghiburnya. Jadi Wooseok hanya tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, “ya. Zodiak kita cocok.”

Jinhyuk mendengus pelan mendengarnya, “tuh, kan, makanya gue nggak percaya zodiak.”

Wooseok kembali tertawa, sebelum suasana nyaman itu diinterupsi oleh suatu suara.

“Kayaknya lo udah move on lagi, ya?”

Wooseok berhenti dan melihat Kogyeol berdiri di depan mereka sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Wooseok baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tapi Jinhyuk sudah menyelanya.

“Ngapain lo di sini? Lo udah cukup nyakitin Wooseok, kan.”

Kogyeol tertawa sinis. “Nyakitin? Gimana bisa gue nyakitin dia kalau dianya aja nggak peduli?”

“Stop it. Kalau lo masih ada urusan sama gue, ayo bicarain ini di tempat lain,” Wooseok akhirnya berdiri dan berusaha menghentikan pria itu agar tidak berbicara lebih jauh.

“Emangnya lo mau pisah sama dia, Seok? Lo berdua, kan, lagi asik ngobrol,” jawab Kogyeol dengan tawa mengejek.

“Kogyeol…” Wooseok menyebut nama pria itu dengan nada memperingatkan.

“Apa? Bener, kan? Lo pikir enak selama ini gue bertahan pacaran sama orang yang masih mikirin mantannya?”

Wooseok diam dan mengutuk pria itu dalam hati. Takut-takut, ia melirik Jinhyuk yang menatap Kogyeol dengan alis yang berkerut dalam.

“Maksudnya?” tanya pria itu, kemudian melirik Wooseok tidak mengerti.

Wooseok tidak tahan lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu. Ia tidak mau perasaanya diketahui begitu saja oleh Jinhyuk. Ia takut, Jinhyuk tidak merasakan hal yang sama dan justru malah menganggapnya aneh atau mengganggu.

Jadi yang terpikirkan oleh dirinya saat itu ialah kabur.

* * *

Jinhyuk mengejar Wooseok.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sampai Kogyeol bertanya dengan nada pahit, “lo nggak mau ngejar dia?”

Jinhyuk bingung, kenapa ia harus mengejar Wooseok? Sampai tatapannya bertubrukan dengan Seungyoun dari kejauhan. Lewat tatapannya, temannya itu pun menyuruhnya cepat pergi.

Dan seperti tadi, kakinya tiba-tiba sudah bergerak sendiri untuk mengejar pria itu.

“Wooseok! Tunggu!”

Untungya, Wooseok belum pergi terlalu jauh. Pria itu ada di pinggir jalan dan sedang berusaha mencari taksi yang lewat.

“Wooseok…” Jinhyuk menarik tangan pria itu lembut agar mau melihatnya. “Kenapa? Lo mau pulang sekarang?”

Wooseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan masam.

“Tunggu di sini. Gue bisa nganterin lo,” tawar Jinhyuk, berharap semoga pria itu tidak menolak ajakannya.

Awalnya, Wooseok tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan ragu.

Di perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam. Jinhyuk pun larut dalam pikirannya mengenai perkataan Kogyeol pada Wooseok barusan.

Sejujurnya, ia ingin berpikir bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Kogyeol adalah dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia menganggap itu mustahil, karena, mana mungkin Wooseok masih memikirkannya?

Begitu tiba di depan komplek apartemen Wooseok, pria itu tidak langsung keluar. Jinhyuk pun tidak berani memulai pembicaraan, sampai…

“Mau mampir dulu?” tanya Wooseok pelan.

* * *

Masuk ke apartemen Wooseok setelah sekian lama seperti membangkitkan kenangan mereka yang dulu. Semuanya seolah terputar kembali di kepala Jinhyuk sejelas yang bisa ia ingat. Tapi Wooseok masih diam, dan Jinhyuk pikir, pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pria itu.

“Yang Kogyeol bilang di pesta tadi itu…apa maksudnya?” Jinhyuk memberanikan diri untuk menjadi yang pertama dalam membuka percakapan. “Maksudnya apa…lo masih mikirin mantan?”

Wooseok menghela napas.

“Maksudnya, gue belum bisa lupain lo.”

Jinhyuk tidak menyangka jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Wooseok. Tapi, ia pun tidak mau membohongi perasaannya.

“Gue…gue juga belum bisa, Seok,” Jinhyuk menelan salivanya, “tapi…”

 _Itu_.

Kata _tapi_ itu yang paling Wooseok benci. Karena ia tahu, dibalik kata tapi biasanya tersimpan kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

“Tapi…kita udah pernah coba, dan nggak berhasil, Seok.”

 _Mungkin mereka belum berusaha sepenuhnya…_ pikir Wooseok dalam diamnya.

“Kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kita nggak cocok, kan? Dan satu-satunya yang sama dalam diri kita itu sifat keras kepala kita, Seok.”

_Aku nggak akan keras kepala kalau kamunya juga mau ngomong, Jinhyuk. Bukannya diem aja._

“Kamu juga udah pernah nyoba untuk move on. Aku yakin, habis ini kamu bakalan nemu orang yang lebih baik lagi.”

_Tapi aku maunya kamu, Jinyhyuk. Kenapa, sih, kamu nggak pernah ngerti soal itu?_

“Oke,” jawab Wooseok pelan, tidak membiarkan pikirannya mengambil alih dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. “Oke, kalau gitu,” ucapnya pasrah.

Jinhyuk mengangguk, walaupun Wooseok melihat ada kilat sedih di dalam matanya. Tapi, Wooseok tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

“Kalau gitu…gue balik dulu. Ehm…sampai ketemu nanti?”

Wooseok hanya mengangguk dan mengantar pria itu sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Wooseok langsung menutup pintu begitu pria itu telah pergi dari hadapannya. Ia menyandarkan punggunya pada pintu sambil menangis pelan. Hatinya terasa hancur. Apakah ini benar-benar akhir dari hubungan mereka? Apakah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi?

Apakah akhirnya ia harus rela membiarkan Jinhyuk benar-benar pergi?

* * *

Jinhyuk tidak tahu apa yang baru saja merasukinya. Ia merasa, kata-kata barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar keluar dari hatinya. Bukan itu yang ia ingin ucapkan pada Wooseok.

Ya, hubungannya dengan Wooseok memang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Tapi apakah ia harus pasrah dengan keadaan tanpa berusaha melakukan apa pun lagi? Bagaimana kalau seandainya hubungan mereka masih bisa diselamatkan?

Bagaimana kalau seandainya Wooseok pun masih ingin memperjuangkan hubungan mereka?

* * *

Wooseok tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya membuka pintu. Namun hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus mengejar Jinhyuk, meskipun pria itu telah pergi.

Jadi, ia tidak menyangka saat dirinya baru membuka pintu, ada Jinhyuk yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Tangannya siap menekan bel.

“Jinhyuk…?” tanya Wooseok pelan, tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Pria itu juga menatapnya dengan kaget, lalu tatapannya langsung berubah saat melihat wajahnya yang basah. Tanpa ragu, Jinhyuk maju dan merengkuh wajahnya, lalu berusaha menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipinya.

“Kamu nangis…” ucap pria itu pelan. Matanya menatap Wooseok dalam-dalam.

Wooseok menggeleng pelan, “kamu ngapain balik lagi?”

“Aku bohong. Aku nggak mau pergi begitu aja. Kita mungkin emang nggak cocok. Tapi perasaan kita sama, dan menurutku itu yang terpenting. Kita masih bisa mengusahakan hubungan ini, Seok,” Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok tepat di manik mata saat mengatakannya.

Wooseok menahan napasnya begitu Jinhyuk selesai berbicara. Pria itu terlihat sangat serius, jadi seharusnya ini bukan bohongan, bukan?

“Kiss me, then,” Wooseok mengatakannya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, Jinhyuk langsung melumat bibir Wooseok dalam-dalam. Ada sedikit rasa asin yang Jinhyuk rasakan karena bekas air mata Wooseok ikut membasahi bibir pria itu. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena sudah lama rasanya ia tidak mendekap Wooseok sedekat ini.

“Aku nggak mau sama yang lain, Seok,” ucap Jinhyuk di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. “Aku bakalan berusaha lebih keras kali ini karena aku nggak mau ngelepasin kamu lagi,” Jinhyuk kini sedikit mendorongnya agar mereka berdua bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Wooseok.

Wooseok tertawa pelan saat mendengarnya. Air matanya kembali jatuh, tetapi kali ini karena ia merasa bahagia.

Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut. Jinhyuk melumat bibirnya dengan cara yang sudah sangat dihapal dan disukainya. Akhirnya, hatinya mengatakan bahwa inilah yang seharusnya terjadi sejak lama.

“Aku bakalan berusaha dengerin musik yang kamu suka. Aku bakalan nemenin kamu nonton film yang kamu suka. Kalau perlu, aku juga bakalan baca ramalan zodiak yang suka kamu baca, Seok…” Jinhyuk melanjutkan ucapannya di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

“Kalau gitu aku ngapain, dong…” balas Wooseok, napasnya mulai terengah-engah.

“Kamu,” Jinhyuk menciumnya dalam-dalam, “cukup ada di samping aku.”

Wooseok merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sampai rasanya bisa keluar. Mereka meneruskan ciuman itu, dan Jinhyuk mendekapnya semakin erat, sampai-sampai tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka. Wooseok melenguh pelan saat merasakan tangan pria itu menyusup ke balik kausnya dan memegang pinggangnya erat. Sepertinya Jinhyuk tidak akan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, dan kali ini, akan menunjukkannya dengan _aksi_.

Wooseok bisa merasakan lidah Jinhyuk masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Wooseok mendesah pelan, karena _akhirnya_ ia bisa merasakan sentuhan ini lagi. Wooseok pun membiarkan Jinhyuk untuk masuk lebih dalam, dan mendominasi permainan lidah mereka, sehingga mengeratkan pegangan pria itu di pinggangnya.

Jinhyuk melepaskan pagutan mereka untuk sessat, “kangen banget…sama kamu…”

Wooseok hanya bergumam pelan, sambil menarik pria itu untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Tangannya turun dari leher pria itu, dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jinhyuk. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya _Jinhyuk_ dan betapa sentuhan pria itu terasa panas di kulitnya.

“Jinhyuk…” Wooseok menggumamkan nama itu pelan, selagi berusaha membuka kancing ketiga kemeja pria itu. Ia berusaha menunjukkan maksudnya lewat tatapan matanya.

Jinhyuk langsung paham, dan tanpa peringatan, langsung menarik Wooseok menuju kamar yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

Saat sudah berada di kamar Wooseok, Jinhyuk kembali menciumnya dengan rakus. Tangan pria itu menyentuh seluruh bagian wajahnya, lalu turun untuk menyusup kembali ke dalam kaus yang dikenakannya dan mengelus sisi-sisi tubuhnya dengan lembut. Kulitnya terasa semakin panas di bawah sentuhan pria itu. Dengan cepat, ia membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Jinhyuk dan mendorong kain itu agar terlepas dan terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Tidak mau kalah, Jinhyuk pun langsung menarik kaus Wooseok ke atas agar ia bisa menyentuh kulit halus itu dengan leluasa. Setelah mereka berdua bertelanjang dada, Jinhyuk mendorong Wooseok sampai punggungnya menempel dengan dinding dan mulai menciumi leher pria itu. Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti. Ia terus menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh mungil itu, sampai ke dua titik yang ada di dadanya, sehingga membuat Wooseok berdesah pelan. Matanya terpejam rapat saat merasakan tangan Jinhyuk bermain-main dengan dua titik yang terasa sensitif itu. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses lebih luas pada Jinhyuk yang tengah menandai lehernya melalui gigitan dan hisapan kecil.

Kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat Wooseok lemas. Ia hanya bisa berpegangan pada pria itu agar tidak terjatuh. Ciuman Jinhyuk lalu mulai naik ke atas, sampai pada telinganya. Pria itu memberi jilatan kecil, sebelum berbisik pelan, “Seok…aku mau kamu…”

Napas pria itu terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya, sekaligus membuat sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai terasa sesak dan minta dikeluarkan.

Seolah paham, tangan Jinhyuk menelusuri bagian samping tubuhnya secara perlahan, sampai tepat berada di depan resleting celana jeansnya. Dengan cekatan, pria itu langsung membuka dan menurunkan celananya. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Jinhyuk mengelus dan meremas pelan kemaluan Wooseok dari luar dalamannya.

Lenguhan yang dikeluarkan Wooseok semakin keras terdengar. Membuat Jinhyuk dengan tidak sabar mulai membuka kancing celananya sendiri dan menurunkannya, menyusul baju mereka yang sudah teronggok di lantai.

Tiba-tiba, Jinhyuk mengangkat Wooseok, sehingga pria itu otomatis melingkarkan kedua tungkai kakinya di pinggang pria jangkung tersebut. Jinhyuk membawa mereka menuju kasur sambil menciumi pria yang ada di dekapannya.

Ciuman basah itu tidak berhenti, bahkan begitu Jinhyuk menidurkan Wooseok di atas kasurnya. Ciuman itu terus turun dari dagu ke lehernya, dan semakin turun sampai menyentuh dua titik yang langsung dijilat dan dikulum Jinhyuk secara bergantian. Mata Wooseok kembali terpejam erat, dan punggungnya melengkung naik saat merasakan stimulasi tersebut di titiknya yang sensitif.

Setelah puas, Jinhyuk perlahan turun dan menciumi bagian tubuh Wooseok yang bisa diraihnya, mulai dari dada, rusuk, sampai ke perut datar pria itu. Begitu mulut Jinhyuk sampai di atas lipatan celana boksernya, pria itu tersenyum jahil sebelum menurunkannya perlahan. Wooseok hanya bisa melenguh panjang selagi Jinhyuk menciumi bagian dalam pahanya dengan lembut, sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

Wooseok mendesahkan nama Jinhyuk panjang, selagi pria itu menciumi dan menjilati sisi-sisi kemaluannya, sampai jari-jari kakinya menekuk karena sensasi nikmat yang dirasakan seperti mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Wooseok membuka matanya dan menunduk untuk melihat Jinhyuk. Ternyata pria itu tengah menatapnya selagi mengulum puncak kemaluannya perlahan.

Visualisasi itu terlalu membangkitkan birahinya, sehingga dengan tidak sabar, Wooseok segera menarik Jinhyuk untuk kembali menciumnya. Ia hanya ingin segera _disentuh_ dan _dimasuki_ oleh Jinhyuk.

“Di mana-“

“Laci sebelah kiri, paling bawah,” Wooseok langsung memotong perkataan pria itu, tanpa perlu tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakannya.

Jinhyuk terkekeh pelan, kemudian bergerak untuk mengambil botol _lube_ serta kondom yang ada di dalam laci nakasnya.

“Jinhyuuk…” Wooseok memanggil nama pria itu tidak sabar.

Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum, lalu segera mencium bibir Wooseok yang masih basah dan sedikit membengkak begitu dirinya kembali.

“Sabar, sayang…” kata pria itu sambil membasahi jari-jarinya dengan cairan dari dalam botol kecil yang sudah diambilnya.

 _Sayang…_ Wooseok tersenyum sambil membalas ciuman pria itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar Jinhyuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Dan rasanya masih sama menyenangkannya seperti dulu.

Jinhyuk lalu memasukkan jarinya perlahan ke dalam lubang Wooseok. Ia ingin mempersiapkan pria itu sebaik-baiknya sebelum menerima dirinya s _eutuhnya_. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah lama tidak berhubungan intim dan Jinhyuk tidak ingin menyakiti Wooseok.

Jinhyuk selalu menyukai suara-suara yang dikeluarkan Wooseok setiap mereka berhubungan. Seperti sekarang. Karena itu, selagi jari-jarinya masuk dan mempersiapkan pria itu, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Wooseok dan berbisik rendah, “i miss your voice,” jari kedunya masuk, dan Wooseok kembali mendesah. “Sebut nama aku, Seok. Aku mau denger kamu nyebut namaku.”

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Jinhyuk untuk mendengar permintaannya dikabulkan. Karena Wooseok langsung melenguhkan namanya panjang begitu jari ketiga pria itu masuk. Peluh sudah membasahi wajah pria yang ada di bawah kungkungannya. Matanya terpejam erat, dan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Jinhyuk. Sesekali, Wooseok akan meremasnya dengan kuat begitu merasakan jari-jari Jinhyuk membuat gerakan di bawah sana, yang mampu menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Dan Jinhyuk tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Wooseok. Karena ia sudah bertekad tidak akan memperlihatkan Wooseok yang s _eperti ini_ pada orang lain. Hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat dan menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jinhyuk bisa merasakan kalau Wooseok sudah siap untuk menerimanya. Jinhyuk lalu mencium pria itu sekali lagi dalam-dalam, sebelum cepat-cepat memasang kondom dan mengarahkan kemaluannya pada lubang Wooseok yang masih basah karena stimulasi yang diberikannya berusan.

“Wooseok,” Jinhyuk memanggil nama itu pelan. “Liat aku,” ucapnya lagi, yang langsung dituruti oleh pria mungil itu.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, Jinhyuk memasuki dirinya perlahan. Wooseok menggigit bibirnya, karena sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya itu sedikit membuatnya kewalahan. Jinhyuk berusaha mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit dengan menciumi setiap bagian wajahnya sambil membisiki kata-kata penenang.

“Nggak apa-apa?” tanya Jinhyuk begitu dirinya sudah masuk s _eluruhnya_ ke dalam lubang hangat pria itu. Jinhyuk mati-matian berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung bergerak begitu saja.

Wooseok menghembuskan napas dan mengangguk. Matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap Jinhyuk penuh sayang. Tangannya membelai wajah pria itu lembut.

“Aku nggak apa-apa, Jinhyuk.”

Dan dari jawaban itu, Jinhyuk menganggapnya sebagai tanda agar dirinya mulai bergerak. Awalnya ia masih berhati-hati selagi memberikan waktu bagi Wooseok untuk membiasakan diri. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Jinhyuk mulai bergerak dengan cepat, sampai Wooseok tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi, dan hanya desahan terputus yang terdengar dari mulut pria itu.

“Wooseok…s-shit…” Jinhyuk sendiri tidak berada dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Napasnya juga sudah tersengal dan ia menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Wooseok.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bodoh karena pernah meninggalkan Wooseok hanya karena sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa ia perjuangkan sejak lama. Ia menyesal, karena selama ini sudah menyia-nyiakan waktunya sendiri.

Lebih sialnya lagi, ia bahkan membiarkan Wooseok sempat berhubungan dengan pria lain.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat rasa _cemburu_ yang pernah dipendamnya kembali. Tanpa sadar, ia bergerak semakin cepat, sampai terdengar suara derit kasur yang ikut memenuhi suara-suara di dalam kamar Wooseok.

Napas Wooseok semakin terdengar lebih cepat, dan Jinhyuk merasakan remasan yang sangat kuat di bahunya. Jinhyuk tahu, Wooseok sudah semakin _dekat_ dengan pelepasannya.

“J-Jinhyuk…” Wooseok rasanya semakin kewalahan karena Jinhyuk tiba-tiba saja meremas kemaluannya dan menggerakkannya naik turun untuk _membantunya_.

Putih itu semakin dekat, dan akhirnya Wooseok melepaskannya berbarengan dengan sebuah hentakan kuat dari pria di atasnya. Jinhyuk sendiri belum berhenti, dan dengan cepat mengejar pelepasannya sendiri yang terjadi tidak lama kemudian.

“Wooseok…” Jinhyuk mengucap nama pria itu dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan Wooseok hanya mengelus rambut pria itu lembut, karena kepala Jinhyuk masih berada di perpotongan lehernya.

Untuk beberapa saat, suara yang terdengar dari kamar itu hanyalah napas mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, Jinhyuk tertawa pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap pria di bawahnya.

“Rasanya masih sama…” Jinhyuk mencium sudut bibir Wooseok dengan lembut.

“Apanya?” tanya Wooseok pelan, selagi pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya (Wooseok sedikit meringis saat membiarkan Jinhyuk keluar dari lubangnya) dan mengikat kondom, lalu melemparnya asal ke tempat sampah.

“Kamu,” jawab Jinhyuk saat menaruh seluruh atensinya kembali ke pria itu. “Lebih tepatnya, having sex with you,” lanjut Jinhyuk dengan tatapan jahil.

Wooseok memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu pura-pura merengut kesal, “kamu inget itunya doang, ya?”

Jinhyuk tersenyum, lalu menarik pria mungil itu ke pelukannya, “apa ini waktu yang tepat buat bilang kalau aku cinta sama kamu?”

Wooseok mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, “jadi kamu bilang itu dulu sebelum minta aku jadi pacar kamu _lagi_?

Jinhyuk mencubit pipi Wooseok dengan gemas, sebelum menatap pria itu serius.

“Wooseok, kamu mau jadi pacar aku _lagi_?”

“Mau,” jawab Wooseok cepat sambil memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir _kekasihnya_ , “dan aku juga cinta sama kamu,” ucap Wooseok dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

“Kali ini aku bakalan bener-bener mertahanin hubungan kita, Seok. Kamu terjebak sama aku selamanya. Nggak boleh kabur lagi,” ucap Jinhyuk sungguh-sungguh sambil menciumi telapak tangan Wooseok, lalu membawanya ke sisi wajahnya.

Wooseok tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jinhyuk, “apa ini artinya aku harus nemenin kamu nonton anime setiap minggu?”

“Oh, aku ada serial baru dan kamu harus nemenin aku nonton itu,” Jinhyuk kemudian sedikit mengerutkan alisnya sebelum melanjutkan, “aku bosen nonton sama Seungyoun.”

Wooseok hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Jinhyuk. Ia yakin, setelah ini mereka berdua pasti bisa menjalani hubungan yang kedua kalinya dengan lebih baik. Mungkin, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil akan selalu ada, tapi setidaknnya mereka akan diingatkan dengan rasa sedih dan kehilangan saat keduanya sempat berpisah.

Lagi pula, Wooseok yakin kalau dirinya benar-benar cocok dengan Jinhyuk. Dan ia tidak memerlukan ramalan zodiak untuk mengetahui hal tersebut.


End file.
